


On Folding Your Captain's Shirts

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High school boys, M/M, No Plot, not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Daichi is getting increasingly messy, and Suga picks up after him.For Daisuga Week 2018





	On Folding Your Captain's Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Habits

Daichi is messy.

 

It’s a quality that no one really expects from him. He’s the eldest of three children and as solid and dependable as a high school boy can be, but it’s true regardless. This is the third year Suga has known his captain, and it seems to him that Daichi’s messiness has been getting increasingly worse.

 

Daichi has never been one to fold his shirt when changing into his volleyball uniform, but nowadays he doesn’t even put it in his locker, leaving it instead on the nearest bench. Suga almost always leaves the locker room after Daichi, and he frequently finds himself folding Daichi’s shirt and stashing it away, unlocking Daichi’s locker with a code that he has long since committed to memory.

 

Suga wonders occasionally if he should say something to Daichi. Thankfully Tanaka and Nishinoya hadn’t picked up Daichi’s bad habits, but now they have the first years to worry about, and Suga doesn’t want to see the locker room become a complete disaster zone.

 

Whenever Suga decides to bring up Daichi’s messiness, Suga sees the way that Daichi is stressing over formations, or how someone on the team offended the vice-principal, or about school work. Daichi is a worrier. He likes to be in control of things that are going on around or, or at least feel like he could be in control, and he always tries to shoulder too much. Until Ukai agreed to be their coach, Daichi had practically been both captain and coach.

 

So Suga always ends up swallowing his complaints, and silently continues picking up after Daichi. He ignores the teasing that he’s like the team mom and the less friendly sneers that he’s undergoing bridal training or that he’s just a glorified manager. His teams always stiffen up when they hear the latter comment; Daichi especially stiffens and scowls fiercely. Suga spends an increasing amount of time stopping scuffles before they can breaking out. He ignores the comments even if sometimes they echo the sneaky, pessimistic voice that sometime stirs deep inside him.

 

Suga doesn’t mind picking up after Daichi. He’s not particularly neat himself, but he like that he can be useful, enjoys taking care of people, especially Daichi.

 

One night Suga hands Daichi his textbook as they’re leaving practice.

 

“I didn’t realize I forgot this.” Daichi admits, rubbing the back of his head. He’s damp, mostly from wiping himself down after practice, but also a little from sweat.

 

The forgotten textbook could have been bad. They have an assignment due tomorrow, and with the tournament creeping up neither of them want to be detained by detention or extra courses, not when several of their teachers are still looking at them like they’re wasting their time continuing to play.

 

“You’re always picking up after me, Suga.”

 

Suga thinks he’s going to apologize, and if it’s going to be like that then Suga would rather that Daichi just correct his habits.

 

Instead Daichi says, “I don’t know what I’d do with you to watch out for me. Thanks.”

 

Suga blushes slightly with pleasure. I don’t either of us to ever find out, he thinks. He knows they applied to the same colleges, and Suga can imagine a future of finding Daichi’s missing socks and keys. He wants that sense of domesticity, yearns for it so much that he dreams about it sometimes.

 

He doesn’t say that to Daichi though. Instead he says, “you’d probably have to walk home half naked after practice. Luckily for you, I intend to follow after you until you get sick of me.”

 

Daichi’s answering smile says that he wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely pleased with this, but I wanted to contribute to the week as much as possible since I love Daisuga so much.
> 
> I'll be doing at least two more days so please stay tuned for things that I will hopefully be more proud of.


End file.
